Civilisations 400 CE v1.0
Always wondered what path history took in alternate realities? Now is your chance to make your own version of history. This template is loosely based on the state of the world circa 400 CE, each turn covering a period of 50 years. From this starting point, you're the ones to decide how the world is going to evolve. Be aware that some of the rules are pretty specific. If you're not in the game but are curious as to how things will play out, you can check on the progress of the game here =Map= Comming soon = Special rules = 1- You have to declare war and wait one turn before attacking. (ie : declare turn 5, place orders turn 6) 2- No hard boots. If we have to boot someone, I'll take the responsability and do it. 3- Stronger nations have a responsability to protect smaller ones. Warmongering will not be tolerated. 4- Roleplaying is primordial. Out of character interactions should be between double parenthesis ((like this)) 5- When at war, it's usually better to keep the fight to a small area, and once one party has taken the upper hand, peace should be settled at the cost of a few territories. Total wars rarely existed before the XIXth century, though there are some exceptions. 6- You can't cross any oceans before the year 1450 (turn 21). Exceptions are the Bering strait and the Groenland. When in doubt, ask the host Lord Storman. 7- Gift cards can only be used in favor of countries with whom you have a direct border, at least before the year 1400 (turn 20) 8- You can't use the airlift cards before the year 1800 (turn 28) 9- You can use only one santion card every turn. 10 - Every couple of turns, you should post a little text in public chat explaining the state of your nation in this era. Not really a rule but it's fun. =Players= Julius Caesar Western Roman Empire Pedrito Sasanian Empire Skynet Nok Culture Divine platypus Kingdom of Aksum DrPorkr Chinese Empire (Jin Dynasty) BlueOwl Indian Kingdoms (Gupta Empire) 400 CE Over the past few hundred years, most of south Asia, known by many names throughout history, and reffered to as Bharatam by many people of the area, has undergone a recent past of wealth and prosperity brought about by the Gupta Dynasty, who has managed to control the Indo Gangetic Plain under it's direct rule, and has a giant foothold on Southern India via vassilization and other alliances, is now the only major power in the area, and the only one that concerns the people. The Dynasty has brought about a golden age in arts and science and is at it's (as of yet) highest peak. Gupta laws are intertwined with daily lifestyle as Hinduism rises along with the Dynasty. The Empire has largely kept to itself in regional isolation but trade with others has straddled along. Southern kingdoms remain independant but fear coming into the grasps of the dynasty like those before them, but a great buffer between the North and South continues to go along in political differences, which are hoped to be closed for regional unification. Astrologers and Holy Men are also concerning themselves with politics, as many of men have seen visions of increased power of the Guptas. However, it's dark death is also as common as hopes of more greatness. These feelings have largely been seen as true as the Gupta Kings seek to unify the entirety of the south after years and ages of peace, and bring more war into the mould of prosperity. This was even more so witnessed as recent expeditions into the Himalayas have brought news of far away people once unknown, as the once isolated people look to find new paths to seek the world and the Hindu faith. They now say "The Snow Mountains themselves shall crumble before us", and this is spoken by many, as a change of outlook and bringing of destiny seems apparent. The Silver Knight Kingdom of Funan (early Khmer Empire) The Kingdom of Funan, home of the Funanese people, is a kingdom situated South of China and East of India. Being situated so close to such large countries, and having abundant access to the ocean, Funan became the first economic powerhouse of Southeast Asia, becoming greatly prosperous through agriculture and maritime trade. While most of the land consists of thick jungle and sheer mountains, a large and thriving coastal population still managed to gain a foothold in what we would now call Cambodia. The capital city is large, and situated in Southern Cambodia. ((I am not good at real world roleplay. If you want proof of that look at this)) Lord Storman Maori tribes Maori and polynesian people are extremly hard to understand, as they are probably one of the most paradoxal culture in the world. Though the basis of their society is pretty classic (arranged in tribes with chiefs, worshipping the sun, the moon, the sea and a pantheon of half gods, including a gentle shark entity or a coral trickster), they greatly differ from other cultures. Most importantly, they trace the inheritance lines matrilinearly. This custom comes from the fact that having sex (which is just called "playing") is a completely normal and mundane act, shared with anyone with chom you have affection. This means that no one ever knows who is the father of a child, hence the need to trace bloodlines through the mother. Women are also the ones who chose their Tané (mate), and not the other way around. They are also allowed equal rights with men, practice the same "jobs (though polynesians never call it that. To them working is just another kind of game) and can be leaders. On the other hand, a man beating his current woman is completely approved of and even encouraged. The greatest paradow in polynesian culutre is their duality in treating with others. Most of the time, the polynesian culutre is extremly tactfull. They take great care not to offend anyone, they constantly give gifts to all the people around them (Though in exchange they take what they want from other people. Stealing does not have an equivalent in polynesian languages. You just share everything) and they are always happy and good natured. They literally live to please the people around them. When a war is waged, however, they turn into the most fierce warriors in the world. They stalk their ennemies for days, kill silently, rape their ennemies womens, cut their heads off and proudly show them on spikes in front of their houses, insulting them on a daily basis. Their violence and bloodlust knows no limit. And once peace is achieved, they go back to their peacefull lives, and keep friendly relationships with their former ennemies. The polynesian languages have very little variations on time. The future and the past are two very weird concepts for them. They don't care what was or what will be. They always live in the moment and enjoy life while it lasts. ((I could write a lot more, but no one would read. I highly suggest you read some books on the polynesian culture though, it's one of the most fascinating in the world)) 400 CE After a war between two tribes in the island of Rarotonga in a ritual "gutting of the chicken" (total anihilation of the enemy), chiefs from all over the Pacific ocean gathered to elect a high authority capable of settling disputes between rival tribes and avoid unnecessary bloodshed. A young girl of 14 by the name of Ivoa was chosen by the assembled chiefs after lenghty discussions. She settled her "court" in the small island of Moorea, near Tahiti Nui, and wed the son of a maori chief, Rapahiti. 450 CE Haʻa Tuʻi (Queen) Ivoa still rules peacefully from her modest Farè (little bungalow) in Moorea. Though she could'nt avoid a couple hundred wars, she managed to keep all of them from escalating and limited the casualties to a minimum. Thrice wedded, she had 7 sons and 1 daughter, Avapouhi. This young girl of 6 is currently groomed for command, in the hope that the next Council of Rarotonga will grant her the palm crown after Ivoa's death. Tim the Enchanter Shamanic kingdom of Yamatai Jackwolfskin Bantu tribes Ibn Batuta Sao Civilisation Atanatar II Alcarin 'the too long name' Nazca Civilisation Devean Muisca people Prometheus Arawak people Brien 400 CE The Leader of the Tupi Tribes, King Arariboia, has begun to unite the far flung tribes under one banner. He had always heard the legends regarding the dispersion of his people hundreds of years ago, but in a few short decades he has found proof that they exist. He has also found some large independent tribes hidden in the jungle that do not seem to speak the Tupi language...He will have to figure out how to deal with them...Tupi tribes Napoléon Mayan Kingdom 400 CE In the Kingdom of Tikal, a peasant revolt under the leadership of five siblings, called the Jaguars of the Jungle (the brothers, Q'aq'achij, leader of the revolt, and the twins Qajawnaj and Chikopuk') and the Virgins of Blood (the sisters, Alkämisaj and Ch'e'okatan). In a swift campaign, the other Maya city-states are overrun and united under Q'aq'achij's rule, after which most of the enemy's clergy and nobility are sacrificed to the gods. Under the announcement that he "is a man of rebellion", Q'aq'achij sacrificed himself as well, leading to a bloody fight between his siblings and his officers, at the end of which Ch'e'okatan and Chikopuk' emerge victorious and are crowned Emperess and Emperor of the Maya Empire. 450 CE The reign of Ch'e'okatan and Chikopuk', which saw a vast centralisation and bureaucratisation of the Empire, as well as a simplification of the Maya script and expansion southwards and of infrastructure, comes to an end. While Ch'e'okatan and Chikopuk' were able to keep the Empire together, the former with fear from her, the latter with his ability to mediate, the one they declared their heir, their youngest daughter Kik'na' is unable to do so – in other cities, many of the elites, old and new both, declare for her siblings, either one of her brothers, Tib'winq and Nukulmol, or her sister, Tu'che'al. 500 CE Tib'winq, Nukulmol and Tu'che'al were urged to take up arms by their supporters, and each fielded armies which they led against Tikal, leaving the might hosts just before storming it. However, the three siblings didn't storm it, they approached it alone, and joined to approach its main gate. Kik'na' came out to meet them, and the four siblings embraced before arrows rain down on them, injuring them. The supporters of Kik'na's siblings attempted to storm the city even though the siblings weren't dead and were stopped, defeated even by the citizens and peasants of Tikal. The remaining officials, nobles and priests discuss with the four royal siblings and come to the agreement that the empire shall serve its people and the people shall serve their empire, that the emperor is as reliant on the people as they on him, that the elites shall choose the emperor from the previous one's children, that virtually everyone shall have a chance to become part of the elites. As the elites fail to meet a common ground on the decision who shall be the emperor henceforth, they agree that all four siblings shall share the office, which at last stabilises the empire internally. Alfujig Zapotec Kingdom Xiiryn Anasazi people Matt the Rat Adena culture MacBobart Hopewell tradition 400 CE Made up of four primary ethno-linguistic groups linked by an extensive trade network, the Hopewell culture slowly assimilates and expands into the surrounding hunter-gatherer populations. The Muskogeans situated around Southwestern Georgia have the highest population density and cultural sophistication out of the Hopewell peoples. They desire the exotic wares of the Maya and Arawak traders. Similar to the great civilizations of the China and Egypt, the Caddoan and Siouan peoples' fields are given life from the annual floods of the Mississippi (Literally "great river") and its tributaries. In the north the Algonquians supplement their diet of corn and beans with wild rice and game, which is found in abundance. Methodically they breed new varieties of corn that can better thrive in the short growing season of the north. Along the shore of Lake Superior are caves in which easily accessible deposits of copper are found. Beaten with bison-bone hammers from the great plains to remove the impurities, the copper is traded for colourful feathers and manufactured goods from the south along the superhighway of the Mississippi. Astarac Hohokam culture Arukard Dorset culture King Jacob VI Sami people The White Tower Eastern Roman Empire Blackwatch Norse Kingdoms FrancoPadini Germania Mister Mapuche people Turns 1 - 3 (Years 400-500) The Mapuche spent the last hundred years or so confident that they were the only people that mattered in the world. Late in the last decade, a hunter ran into a Nazca scout who had some badass effigies to trade. The Mapuche decided to embrace the Nazca as friends and allies, although we're not all that keen on the skull surgery thing... Tanos Austronesian and Java Kingdoms =In-Game Events= Turn 1 - Year 400 After centuries of war, the central powers have against all odds achieved peace, creating an alliance name the First Triumvirate, uniting the destinies of the Roman and Byzantine Empires and the Germanic Tribes. Some of these germanic tribes started a vast invasion of the Baltic tribes. The Indian kingdoms went through a series of political and religious revolutions, until the Grand Charter of Pataliputra was written, radically changing the governance of the country, and allowing any man to ascend to kingship if he proved worthy. In the far east not much is known. fragments of information talk of a highly militarized union of kingdoms in "Wa" ((Japan)). They reportedly use tribal tatoos and are loosely ruled by one of its dominant kingdoms, Yamato. Though -this is pure conjecture- representing a formidable military and cultural force and having many lands paying them tributes, Yamato in its turn currently bows to the Chinese Emperor. Farther east, reports have shown that the maori and polynesian tribes united in a loose confederation of sorts, under the rule of a common Haʻa Tuʻi ((High chief or Queen...actually pretty hard to translate)), a young maid by the name of Ivoa. In the Americas, the Adena tribes, under shamanic guidance, decided to send explorers across the seas to look for a mystical island off the coast. Not far from there, the Hopewell culture kept a peaceful existence, and already started creating trade routes with the mayans and arawaks. Down south, The mayan kingdom was swept away by a bloody peasants revolt, which ended up in mass executions of most of the clergy and aristocracy and the death of the head of the revolt, Q'aq'achij. His surviving brother and sister, Ch'e'okatan and Chikopuk, founded a new dynasty and reigned as emperor and emperess of the Mayan Empire. Further south, the Mapuche are "chillin" by smoking "medicinal" herbs. Good for them. Turn 2 - Year 450 The Americas The Hopewell culture continues to expand unto previously under-cultivated land, absorbing peripheral tribes and villages.